


Aw, Hello Cutie- OW!

by bluelovesstuff



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Good with Kids Aleks, Helpful Knight in Shining Armor Aleks, M/M, Single Parent James
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelovesstuff/pseuds/bluelovesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a combination of two prompts that I received from tumblr: "you crouched down to coo at my baby but i forgot to tell you their favorite thing to do is to play with people’s hair and now they won’t let go of you" & “i’m so sorry that my child pointed out how your shirt- actually nevermind i agree, that shirt is <i>horrendous</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aw, Hello Cutie- OW!

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow My Tumblr](http://tropicalaleks.tumblr.com/)

“Ada, no! Let go of him, that’s not- _Ada Noel Wilson_ , if you do not let go of his hair right now you will be in so much trouble when we get home.”

James struggles to pull at his young daughter’s waist as she teeters up to reach at the man’s brunet locks. Ada simply giggles, digs her small hands into the man’s scalp even further, and screams in delight as James lifts her from the ground to allow the man to stand.

James cuts the man what seems to be the hundredth apologetic smile, “I am _so_ sorry, man-”

The brunet smiles back, wincing slightly as he attempts to stand and tilt his head towards the young toddler’s grip, “It’s fine, ‘not your fault she has a good grip.” He says jokingly, earning a wholehearted laugh from James.

Ada beams at passersby in bright and busy Denver mall as she’s suspended in the air by her father, “Shoulders, Daddy, shoulders!” She gestures, kicking as she attempts to climb onto the man’s shoulders while still keeping a solid hold onto his hair.

James rolls his eyes and Aleks laughs as James holds her back as much as he can without hurting the man too badly, “Ada, _please_ let go of his hair.” He begs, an idea forming in his mind a second later, “Ada, if you let go we’ll go get a sugar cookie at the food court?” He bargains, hoping to meet her liking.

Ada pauses her wriggling just a moment to peer back at her father, lips pursed in thought momentarily until she smiles brightly, and James knows he’s _done for_ , and shakes her head, now wrapping her small arms around the man’s head fully and latching onto the hairs on the back of his skull.

“Sugar cookies _and_ shoulders, Daddy! _Please?_ ” She’s wailing happily and mercilessly now and James can picture her thick pout that practically screams that she knows she will obtain both items without negotiation whatsoever.

“Ada,” James groans out, “I'm serious, if you don’t let go, I will call-”

The man that Ada was clinging herself to suddenly lifts his arms up to the toddler’s middle, gripping securely and gently swinging her around so that she is firmly on his shoulders. James releases his hold on the demon --his _daughter_ \-- and sent her a firm look as she giggles at her new position above his eye level.

The man smiles and grips her legs, sending James a reassuring smile as he clears his throat and glances expectantly up to Ada, “Well, how about we go get some cookies?”

Ada nods quickly, sticking her tongue out at James as the man begins to walk beside him, James doing the same as he crosses his arms, ultimately receiving an oddly warm expression from the brunet beside him.

The man smiles as they walk to the food court, which is practically on the other side of the mall, “So, I never got your name?” He says, glancing over to him.

James smiles lightly, thinking how stupid he was for not introducing himself earlier when his daughter latched herself onto him, “James, James Wilson.” He replies and nods up at Ada, “This is Ada, my daughter, but you know that already, sadly.”

The man laughs and James watches as the corners of his eyes crinkle up at the action, “I’m Aleks Marchant. And I have to say that it is certainly not a bad occasion to meet such a lovely young lady-”

He’s interrupted by Ada’s giggles at the praising and James fights back a smile at Ada’s strange fondness of the man.

Aleks continues, “It was partially my fault for kneeling down to pick up her ribbon that fell out of her hair,” He pauses and his eyes flicker to James briefly, “It seemed to be poorly tied, to be completely honest.”

James gasps in mock offense, a knowing chuckle coming from Aleks at the reply, “I tried my best, okay? It’s kind of hard to get her to sit still, much less long enough for me to tie a bow in her hair.”

Aleks rolls his eyes playfully and for a minute, James thinks that they’re flirting, “I bet I can do better.”

James’ brow raises and he takes notice of the rolled up sleeves of the man’s button up and the strange mix of colors of ink on his right arm, “You think so?”

Aleks’ lips curl up in a challenging smile, “I _know_ so.”

\--

They sit at a table that is set beside the railing of the golden and glittering carousel because _newly-braided-and-ribbon-tied_ Ada claimed that she wanted them to watch her ride the unicorn after she ate her cookies and ice cream.

As they order the food, Ada is still high on Aleks’ shoulders and gets cooing remarks from many women as they pass by; the toddler practically _glowing_ from the amount of admiration she received.

James almost double takes as Aleks orders three cups of vanilla ice cream and six sugar cookies. As James begins to pull out his wallet, he looks up from opening it to see Aleks giving him a ‘are you serious’ expression, to which James’ mouth fell open and Aleks had the nerve to put two fucking fingers under his chin to close it.

James grumbles as he puts away his wallet, but nonetheless thanks the brunet as they take a seat. Ada finally climbs down from her position on Aleks’ shoulders, the man kneeling as she sets two feet onto the ground and pats him on the cheeks appreciatively. James almost explodes with a mix of jealousy and shock at the next thing out of her mouth.

“Daddy, why don’t you have a smooth face like that? It’s so nice.”

Aleks bursts out into laughter, Ada still having no look of shame or guilt on her face as James’ stares wide eyed at both of them. James’ shocked expression slowly turns into one of mischief.

“That’s because Aleks can’t grow a beard like this, Ada.”

Aleks’ laughter stops abruptly and he glares at James as Ada nods understandingly, almost looking as if she was sympathetic for the man.

Aleks spoons a mouthful of ice cream into his mouth poutily, accidentally allowing a glob of the dessert to fall onto his button up. James laughs as he eats his own ice cream, covering his mouth as Ada attempts to wipe the shirt with a napkin, only to smear it even more across his chest.

Ada frowns at her poor work, shrugging as she sits back down, “It was an nasty shirt anyways.” She ponders aloud, making James’ laughter increase greatly as Aleks stares at her in mock hurt.

Aleks glances to James, his mouth wide and James’ laughter slows as he doesn’t take his eyes off him.

James clears his throat, nodding to Ada, “That wasn’t very nice, Ada,” He pauses and a smile bursts out as Ada makes a face at the red and blue plaid, “You know Ada, I think you’re right. That’s a pretty horrendous shirt, Aleksandr.”

Aleks finally smiles at the two as they laugh and join them, opening his mouth as Ada offers half of a sugar cookie as a peace offering. When he glances to James for his reconciliation, James simply shrugs and avoids his gaze as he sips at a water.

Ada finishes her ice cream and cookies, James quickly telling her by her second cookie that they’ll bag the rest for home for later. The girl stands and pulls at Aleks hand as he’s talking to James about the latest blockbuster movie, pulling a begging pout and pulling him towards the line for the carousel.

James waves as Aleks as pulled away from him, requiring him to bend down slightly to allow Ada to lead the way. He watches as Ada is given a special sticker by the attendant as they step onto the carousel, Ada’s light up sneakers illuminating the shining floors as she waddles over to the unicorn.

Aleks kneels down on her level and James sees him talk to her with a smile on his face and over exaggerated fascination in his eyes before he lifts her up and buckles her onto the mythical horse.

Ada waves to her father and James gives her a thumbs up of approval as he snaps a picture of her for later, accidentally capturing Aleks’ soft smile towards him in the picture as well that he catches as he locks his phone.

The carousel starts and Aleks makes Ada giggle as he pretends to tightly grip onto the unicorn’s pole for support, James just barely catching the “ _silly Aleks!_ ” that she scolds to him. They circle around a couple of times, the soft melody of the carousel playing as Ada beams at him each time they come around the corner to see him.

Then the Ada smiles to Aleks and seems to convince him to allow her to ride again, but this time there’s another girl beside Ada that’s riding a tiger. The girl is in the company of her mother and begins to chat with the other toddler loudly about how tigers were better than unicorns, James laughs at this knowing that Ada knows her stuff about unicorns and that the girl’s argument is a lost cause.

The carousel finally stops and James sees Aleks reach for Ada to take her off, but she grips onto the unicorn for dear life. The girl’s mother taps his shoulder and smiles kindly, confusing James as Aleks laughs and glances back over to their table where James is seated.

Though, his eyes soften as Aleks pokes at Ada’s stomach and runs over to the exit and back to the table, stating that the mother offered to watch Ada if he wanted.

Then there’s silence as the carousel starts up again, both men watching as Ada begins to talk to the woman.

Then Aleks speaks up quietly, discreetly looking ahead towards the carousel, “She must be a lot of trouble for you and your wife.”

James raises a brow, glancing over to Aleks as he continued to stare ahead purposely, a small smile forming on James face as he replies, “Oh no, um, actually my _ex_ -husband isn’t really in the picture anymore, actually,” He pauses and catches Aleks’ head turn from the corner of his eye as he watches Ada, “So yeah, it’s just me and Ada for now.”

Aleks lets out an, “ _Oh_ ,” and his voice is cracked just a little and he clears his throat and that has James stifling a laugh as the carousel stops and he stands to grab the trash, walking over to the nearest trash can pushed up against a wall by the bathrooms on the other side of the large room.

He returns to the table to find a distressed Ada and a searching and concerned Aleks, who has Ada placed on his hip and a hair running through her hair. Their backs are turned to his and he furrows his brow as he hears Ada sniffling deeply. He wonders how Aleks hadn't seen him get up to throw away the three's trash, immediately realizing that he must've been watching Ada get off the carousel with the other girl and her mother. 

“Addie, what’s wrong-”

Ada’s head whips around at the sound of his voice, struggling out of Aleks’ arms as she dashes and trips on her shoe laces over to him, practically wrapping herself around his leg as she sobs and _sobs_.

James sends Aleks a questioning expression and Aleks shrugs with a deep frown on his face, pulling up a chair as James kneels and hugs Ada briefly, “Addie, sweetheart, why are you crying, baby?” James asks softly, pushing her hair from her red and tear stained cheeks.

She hiccups and wipes her eyes, her lip shaking as she reaches out to pull at his shirt and stuff her face into his shoulder, “I thought- I thought you were _gone_. I thought you left, like _Daddy_. Don’t leave, _don’t_ leave, no!”

James face crumbles at the confession and he pulls her close, stroking the back of her hair as he shakes his head, “I would _never ever_ leave you, Ada. I love you too much to ever be away from you for too long, you know that. Don’t you?”

She pulls away, sniffling and wiping her nose with her sleeve as she nods, “Why did you go away? I got off unicorn and you weren’t there anymore.” She mumbles.

James smiles softly, “I was throwing away all those messy cookie crumbs that you made, silly.” He says fondly, making her smile as he stands and meets Aleks’ unreadable eyes.

He lifts Ada into his arms and takes a step towards Aleks as he stands, accidentally being very close and causing both to mumble out an apology as it begins to get settle into silence.

Aleks speaks up first, “I guess I should-”

James interrupts him as he holds out his phone, “Put your number in.”

Aleks’ face brightens and he smiles as he adds himself as a contact into his phone, James immediately noticing the name ‘ _Aleksandr_ ’ at the top of the screen.

Aleks smiles to Ada, her eyes now finally resembling their regular hazel as they cleared, “Well princess, I hope you enjoy your sugar cookies and keep an eye on your dad for me.”

Ada frowns and sticks her tongue out in concentration as she reaches to slap at his cheeks and pull a bit at his hair one last time, “I don’t want you to leave. Stay, _please_ , stay. We have lots of room and Ein would love you, she’s our corgi, but she’s also Batman sometimes, but that’s a secret-” Her eyes widen as she slaps her hands over her mouth, staring at James with wide eyes.

James gasps and Aleks laughs, “I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry.” He reassures, Ada letting out a breath of relief and laying her head on James’ shoulder, her eyes suddenly tired.

James chuckles softly and meets Aleks’ eye, “She’s right, you know. We do have room, but I think dinner would be a good start before we have you move into the guestroom.” He jokes.

Aleks hums as if pondering the offer, “Well, it matters on what we’ll be having.”

James smiles and opens his mouth to reply, only to have Ada tiredly mumble out a, “Macaroni and cheese.”

James glances over to him, his brow raised in waiting, “You’ll stay for dinner, then?”

Aleks smiles, “ _I’ll stay._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. xx


End file.
